


Left

by George_Benji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind AU, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Lance plays soccer, M/M, Slow Burn, foster home au, he's kind of a lowkey jock, keith is blind, shiro is a highkey jock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: While Keith can't see much, he CAN see through Lance's bullshit.





	1. Chapter 1

Once the world was full of light and color. It had so many colors, so many possibilities, so much hope. An endless cycle of, “Today was great and tomorrow will be even better!” A loop of happiness that never ran out, and for a while… I didn’t think it ever would.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Keith?” A New Zealandish accent asked.

 

“Yeah?” Keith’s voice sounded quiet to him. The man smelled of flowers and spices, not necessarily good, but not bad either. The couch moaned under Keith as he adjusted himself to cross his legs.

 

“My name is Coran Smythe, you’re coming to stay with me for a while. Do you need any help getting to my car?” he asked Keith.

 

“No, I got it. How long?” Keith got up from the couch and made his way towards the door, a familiar enough path that he didn't need anyone to guide him.

 

“How long what?” Coran asked, hurrying behind Keith to keep pace.

 

“How long will I be staying with you?” Keith asked, turning his head in the direction Coran’s outline was.

 

Coran let out a laugh as Keith opened the door and hold it for him. Keith might need help finding his car… “Well, the plan is for about five months… Just one semester in your school. If you do well with me we might be able to swing for much, much longer.”

 

Keith hummed and felt his way to the driveway. “Where’s your car parked?” It’s sunny, but not sunny enough for a large glare to be coming at Keith.

 

“Just in front of the garage. Here,” Coran placed his hand on Keith’s elbow and redirected him toward the passenger seat of the car. Keith held up his hand to feel for where the door was so he didn’t hit his head when he went to sit in the car. “I’ll go get your bag. You left it on the couch, yes?”

 

“Yeah.” Coran shut the door and Keith listened as he walked back into the house. Keith felt for the seatbelt and the clippy-thing to push in into.

 

After a minute of silence, Coran exited the house and made his way back to the car. When he opened the driver’s side door a gust of wind rushed into the car along with the smell of evergreen trees and rain. Keith hated the smell of rain. “Here you are Keith,” he says and placed Keith’s small messenger bag onto Keith’s lap.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The car engine started and classical music played softly from the speakers. “At my house I’m the primary caretaker, there used to be two of us, but about a year ago, there was an accident and now it’s just me taking care of you little fellas.” He said this with a laugh in his voice.

 

“Okay.”

 

“So at the house, we have 6 kids. I know it sounds like a lot but we’re about to lose 2 of them. Quiet sad, I thought that we had a very nice family of sorts going on but a few of them didn’t improve very much in our home, so they’re moving on to Dayak’s.” Coran continues on to describe every one of the people staying at his foster home currently.

 

-Shiro, who has a prosthetic arm apparently, a scar on his face and skunk colored hair, he’s just turned eighteen and will be taken out of the system at the end of the semester. 

-Allura, who is Coran’s adoptive daughter. Apparently Coran’s married to her biological father, who died recently. She has long, wavy white hair and will be turning eighteen sometime soon.

-Romelle, who is an orphan from another country that apparently Allura, her father and Coran are from. Romelle is about sixteen and has long blonde hair.

-Then Lance, who was going through problems at home so he was moved into Coran’s house. Lance just recently turned sixteen, he has short brown hair and blue eyes.

-Shay and Rax, twin brother and sister. Shay’s a very nice girl, and a transgender female, while Rax is somewhat of a “sourpuss”. They’re both fairly big and have darker hair and eyes. They’re also the two who will be moved soon.

 

Keith was in no way excited to meet any of these new people.


	2. Chapter 2

When something goes wrong, you deal with it. It may change something little, or something big. Just because it went wrong doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world; It’s the start of something new.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

When they arrived at Coran’s house, Coran told Keith to wait in the car until he had ran over to lead Keith into the house… Instead Keith got out, and whipped his contractible cane out of his messenger bag to lead himself into the house.

 

“Keith-Keith!” Coran called, struggling to run up behind Keith. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Keith didn’t answer and continued into the house, thankfully the door was unlocked.

 

As soon as Keith entered the house, the smell of burnt toast and flowery perfume invaded his face, as well as the sound of yelling.

 

“Lance give it back!” a feminine accent similar to Coran’s yelled.

 

“You’ll have to make me, Allura!” a masculine voice replied in a teasing tone, followed directly by a yelp and the sound of someone hitting the floor. “Shiro do something!!”

 

“What do you expect me to do? You asked her to do it to you.” Shiro sounded to be teasing as well.

 

From the descriptions Keith already had and from what he was picturing based on this  _ compelling _ dialogue, Shiro was a larger jock-type dude, Allura was a petite girl, and Lance was a scrawny boy.

 

“Where’s my room?” Keith asked, turning back to face Coran, who was standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh! Right-Right this way,” Coran held Keith’s elbow and led him forward a few steps. “Please take off your shoes in here, next to the front door.” Keith slipped his sneakers off before Coran continued leading him forward.

 

Just as Keith started considering putting his cane away, he jammed his toe into what he could tell was the bottom of a carpeted staircase. “AUGH!”

 

“Oops, sorry about that, there’s a staircase.”

 

“Yeah.” Keith rolled his eyes before the sound of someone running on carpet scared him enough to begin climbing the stairs and collapse his cane back into his bag.

 

“Who’s this? Who’s this? Who’s this?” Lance repeated, stopping on the patch of hardwood at the base of the staircase.

 

“This is Keith, our new friend. I told you all about him last night-”

 

“I was at my game last night!” Lance whined, cutting Coran off.

 

“You were- You weren’t here last night when I told you all about Keith?!”

 

“Well, yeah… I had my game. I wasn’t going to just let them be short a right striker.”

 

“We’ll have a chat about this later,” Coran sighed as he and Keith reached the top of the stairs. “So the first door on the right is a bathroom, then it’s my room, then it’s yours, Shiro’s and Allura’s room. The first door on the left is a slightly bigger bathroom, then a closet, then Lance, Romelle, Rax and Shay’s room.”

 

“Thank you.” Keith continued down the hall, one hand on the right side, counting doors as he went. When he got to the third one, he opened it.

 

“So there’s two bunk beds in there-” Coran was cut off by a loud yelp from the bottom level of the house. “Lance, you show him where his bed is, I’ll be right…” Coran ran down the hall to find the source of the yelp.

 

“The name’s Lance,” Lance said moving around Keith into the room.

 

“I’m Keith. Uh… Where do I sleep?”

 

A few beats passed before Lance said, “Okay… Usually you shake someone’s hand when they hold it out to you… Whatever, though.”

 

Keith felt his face flush as he suddenly felt very self conscious. “Well, I-”

 

“No, it’s okay, I get it!” Keith was almost certain Lance did not, but he figured he’d rather not press it. “So Allura sleep on the bottom of this bunk,” Keith assumed Lance was pointing to the right, but wasn’t certain, “and Shiro sleeps on the bottom of this one. So I guess you can just choose which you you want to sleep on top of.”

 

“They both… They’re both sleeping on the bottom bunk?” Keith felt his face flush once again.

 

“Yeah, I don’t like sleeping on top either.” Lance laughed as Keith moved forward, his arms out, to feel around where the beds were set up in the room. This room smelled especially strong of flowers.

 

“Buddy, what are you-” Lance cut himself off as Keith pulled the cane out of his bag and extended it. “Oh… Oh! Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Holy shit, dude- I’m such a jerk!”

 

Keith let out a laugh, “It’s fine, can you just move their stuff around so I can have a bottom bunk?” Keith  _ could _ take a top bunk, it would just take a bit of ladder maneuvering and he really wasn’t up for that today.

 

“Yeah, sure, of course. I’m sure Shiro won’t care…” Lance them moved a whole bunch of blankets and a few pillows around before saying, “Okay! So, Shiro is on the top of the left bunk, you’re on bottom!”

 

“Thank you… er?” Keith realized that he forgot his new friend’s name.

 

“Lance!” Lance supplied for Keith.

 

“Thank you. Can you show me around the house?”

 

“Yes! Come on,” Lance paused for a moment before grabbing Keith’s hand.

 

“Um n-normally people usually- well they usually hold my elbow,” Keith stammered.

 

“That’s fine.” NO. NOT FINE. A NICE, SWEET BOY IS HOLDING KEITH’S HAND AND THIS IS NOT OKAY.

 

Lance led Keith down the stairs back to the hardwood landing in front of the front door. Keith didn’t need to be led down the stairs, but whatever.

 

“So this way, to the left of the stair, walking down them, is the living room. We have a three-person couch in front of the tv, you can feel around or whatever it is that you need to do.”

 

“Okay.” Keith decided that he’d figure out exactly where every object was later.

 

“Hey, is this the new kid?” a feminine voice asked.

 

“Yeah, my name’s Keith.”

 

“I’m Shay,” the girl introduced herself.

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Oh! I apologize, I’m on the couch, next to you. Romelle is sitting with me, so is Rax.”

 

“...Hello…” Keith said after a few awkward beats.

 

“Hi,” a voice Keith assumed was Romelle’s responded.

 

“Hey,” Rax greeted as well.

 

“Anyway!” Lance continued to led Keith further into the living to two computers next to each other on desks, next to a closet under the stairs. Lance then led Keith back to the hardwood landing and to the other side of the stairs. “This side is the kitchen, and dining room.”

 

“Got it.” Keith walked forward before ramming his hip into the corner of the dining table at the exact moment Lance yelped.

 

“Sorry! I thought… you saw it.”

 

“Boy, I sure did think so too.” Lance let out a laugh at Keith’s joke.

 

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice came from a seat at the table.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I’m Shiro-”

 

“Oh yeah! I gave Keith your bed, so you’re sleeping on the top now, Shiro,” Lance cut him off.

 

“Oh! Okay. If you need anything tomorrow at school, I’ll be able to show you around, Keith.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And I’m Allura.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Oh Keith, you’re meeting everyone!” Coran’s voice came from deeper in the door, presumably where he was making dinner.

 

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Can't promise when the next chap will be out, but I'm getting there lol
> 
> You can commission art/writing/tarot card readings from me... or just give me money lol  
> Twitter: @bigbosshossjr  
> Tumblr: georgebenji  
> Paypal: paypal.me/georgeaaronbenji


	3. Chapter 3

Someone you thought you know acts different when you’re in a different situation. They act in a way that you’d never think that they’d act. Does that mean you never knew them? Or does it mean you still have a ton to learn?  

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

That night Keith slept two hours. Awesome. The only thing better than going to school is going to school with no sleep.

 

Shiro got out of bed pretty early in the morning, and Allura got up soon after. After Lance took Keith around the house introducing him to everyone, they ate dinner together- apparently it looked worse than it tasted, but of course, Keith didn’t care about that. After dinner, Keith unpacked his messenger bag into the closet. He’s not sure which clothes are his, but he’s pretty sure that Allura and Shiro won’t care if he wears their clothes.

 

Keith’s cane was left on the nightstand next to him, he use it to navigate his way to the closet. After changing, Keith went to the bathrooms to brush his teeth. 

 

Keith knocked on one door to hear Shiro shout, “Almost done!”

 

Sighing Keith knocked on the bathroom across the hallway only for Lance to shout, “I’m washing off my face!”

 

Keith waited at the table, eating a piece of toast Coran made for him, waiting for a bathroom to be open. Shiro was the first to find Keith and tell him he was done with his makeup.

 

“You’re wearing makeup?” Keith asked, surprised. And here Keith was thinking that Shiro was a jock.

 

“Yeah, haha, just some coverup and eyeliner.” Keith nodded and went to finish getting ready for school.

 

After Keith finished brushing his teeth, he went to the living room, waiting for Coran to give him a backpack with school supplies he’d said he get for him. Shiro was walking around the house making sure everyone was almost ready to go.

 

“Okay,” Shiro said, sitting next to Keith on couch, tossing something onto his lap, “Shay and Rax are going to stay here today so they pack for their next home. They were supposed to leave a few days ago, but the new home wasn’t quite ready. Allura and Romelle are just about ready, they should be coming down any second. Lance is leaving right now.”

 

“Bye guys!” Lance shouted before slamming the front door.

 

“Okay.” Keith assumed the thing Shiro tossed him was his backpack, so he found the straps and slipped it on. “How are we getting to school?”

 

“We just walk. It’s only a twenty minute walk; Lance carpools with his soccer friends.” Shiro got up from the couch and stopped at the hardwood. “You girls almost ready?”

 

“On our way!” Allura shouted back, barreling down the stairs loudly.

 

“C’mon Keith!” Shiro called. Keith got up and popped his cane out to navigate his way to the door. “Do you need one of us to guide you there, or are you good with just walking with us in a group?”

 

“How many intersections are there?”

 

“Uhh… I think- three, maybe? None of them very busy…”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine with my cane.”

 

“Bye kids!” Coran shouted as the four made their way out of the house.

 

Keith hit Allura in her leg with his cane almost as soon as they got to the sidewalk.

 

“OW!”

 

“Sorry!” Keith stopped swinging his cane so much and kept it closer to his body, self-consciously.

 

The rest of the walk went okay, Shiro offered to walk Keith to his class, and as much as Keith wanted to decline, he knew his first day would be stressful enough trying to find a class by himself. While on his way to his first class, Shiro leading him by the arm, Keith heard Lance’s voice through the overwhelming noise, smells and movements of all the students in the halls.

 

“Hey, is that Lance?” Keith asked Shiro.

 

“Uh…” Shiro looked around a bit before saying, “Yeah, you probably shouldn’t say anything to him though-”

 

“Lance!” Keith was waving in the direction Lance’s voice was wafting from. The dumb smile on his face made him feel only that much more happy about seeing Lance in a stressful situation.

 

The happiness soon left as Shiro pulled Keith’s hand down, and Keith heard the people Lance was talking to. 

 

“How do you know that guy?”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“How does he know you then, Lance?”

 

“Maybe he’s a fan!”

 

“Fan of what?”

 

Keith put his head down, his face flushing hot, as he heard the group of three people laugh.

 

“Keith, I’m sorry. I forgot to warn you about-” Shiro started.

 

“What?” Keith snapped, “About Lance being a two-faced bitch?”

 

“Here, we’re at your class- Keith… Lance is a good guy, it’s not that he’s too faced or anything… he just doesn’t really want people to know that he’s… Here- You should talk to him about it later… I’ll meet you outside your class and take your to your next one, okay?” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, which surprised Keith so much he jumped a bit.

 

“Okay… Thanks…” Keith entered his class, putting his cane into his backpack.

 

The day was half over and it was time for lunch. Shiro had to stay in the library to tutor students so Keith was supposed to eat lunch with Allura, but Allura was nowhere to be found.

 

At a point, Keith heard a group of four people taunting Romelle. There seemed to be three girls, and a guy following Romelle, talking louding about her.

 

“Look, at her… Eating lunch all alone… again,” the person Keith assumed was a guy taunted.

 

“Can you guys please leave me alone?” This sounded more like a request than a plead, which was impressive to Keith. She was able to not be daunted while like four people jeered her.

 

“Do you want to make us?” A deeper feminine voice demanded.

 

Now, Keith was very aware that he didn’t know exactly where the three people were, but he did head a different group of four people approaching, so he was pretty sure that if it came out it, they’d help the blind kid before the bullies.

 

“Hey, assholes!” Keith popped his cane out of his bag and approached where Romelle was.

 

“Oh great… Another loser…” an exhausted feminine voice sighed.

 

“What’s your problem?” Keith demanded.

 

“Keith, I can handle this…” Romelle said to him.

 

“Yeah… Keith-” a bubbly feminine voice whispered in his ear, before he yelped and ran into one of the bullys.

 

“Where-?!” The person Keith ran into shoved him down on the ground.

 

“Are you  _ trying _ to start a fight?!” boomed the deeper feminine voice. From this close Keith could smell axe body spray, which in all honesty is SO middle school and ew.

 

The four people approaching, stopped a few feet away and Keith tried to focus on their voices rather than his own heartbeat thudding in his chest.

 

“Hey it’s that guy from earlier!” the smaller sounding friend of Lance’s.

 

“Lance-!” the larger sounding friend of Lance’s.

 

“Keith!” Allura shouted in surprise before running over. “Lotor what are you doing?!” Allura sounded significantly closer than before.

 

“Keith here ran into Zethrid- This had nothing to do with me!” the guy from the group of bullies said.

 

“That’s not-” Romelle started, but cut herself off.

 

“C’mon Keith,” Allura pulled Keith’s hand up and pulled him up to his feet.

 

“Thanks…” Keith put his face up and stared in the direction of the bullies, huffing.

 

“Allura, I assure you that this was not my fault… I even- I even tried to stop her from pushing him!” Lotor was lying, but he was doing it well.

 

“I’m going to go wait for Shiro… bye…” Keith then walked down the hallway, trying his best to not use his cane. He felt more confident when he did use it, but he didn’t want to seem weaker than he felt.

 

Lunch ended soon after that and Shiro walked Keith to his class, able to tell something was off. When he asked Keith about it, Keith didn’t elaborate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading. Idk when the next update will be. But it will be


	4. Chapter 4

Do you ever wonder why we’re here? Is it some cosmic force with our destiny mapped out? Or is just some coincidence that puts us all here together.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Later that night, everyone was having a large meal prepared by Coran as a sort of last meal for Shay and Rax. “While I serve the spaghetti, why don’t we start with Shiro telling us how his day went?”

 

“Thank you, Coran. Yeah, my day was good. I showed Keith around the school a little bit and I’ll probably be helping him get to classes in the future as well. Adam and I tutored some kids in the library during lunch, and it was really funny- one kid kept mixing our names up.” Shiro lets out a laugh and and the table shares the laugh, before it fades and there’s a few solid beats of silence before, “Keith, how did your day go?”

 

Mid-bite, Keith swallows and coughs a little, “Sorry, were you guys waiting on me?”

 

“Only a little,” Allura jokes.

 

“Oh, uh… It was okay, I guess.” And then Keith waits for the next person to talk about their own day.

 

The rest of the week goes by fairly similarly to the first day of school. At the home, Lance will try to hang out with Keith, but at school Lance will act like he’s only ever met Keith once. Romelle doesn’t seem to be bullied everyday, but Keith has noticed it a second time. Shiro ate lunch with Keith and Adam on the one day they don’t tutor during lunch, and turns out Adam happens to be Shiro’s boyfriend.

 

Because he doesn’t really have very much to do outside of school Keith just studies and works on school stuff so he’s already excelling and his teachers basically love him. Lance has asked Keith a few times to help him with work, but Keith declined because Lance is still kind of a shitbag in Keith’s eyes.

 

“He-ey Keith,” Lance started, flopping next to Keith on the couch, “so Mr. Iverson has got some pretty, pretty rough work this week, yeah?”

 

“Not really.” Keith continued working working from his laptop on the homework assignment.

 

“Ah-ha! I see you’re working on it right now-”

 

“Lance, you’re not nice to me. Why would I want to help you?” Keith rolled his eyes and Lance didn’t respond for a bit. Then Lance got up and went upstairs.

 

There was never a moment when Keith enjoyed being mean to Lance, but between the only few interactions he’d had with him, it was just getting pretty annoying. Later that week at school, Shiro was walking with Keith to class when Lance and his two friends approached them. “Hey Shiro, hey dude,” Lance greeted and Keith recoiled from. 

 

“Hey, Lance, Pidge, Hunk.”

 

“Wait,” Keith interrupted their greetings, “your names are  _ Pidge _ and  _ Hunk _ ?”

 

The group erupted into laughter. “Yeah, well they’re not- it’s not really like that. They’re nicknames, kind of,” the bigger friend explained.

 

“Which one are you?” Keith asked.

 

“Oh, you’re the blind kid right? Can’t see, haha, I’m Hunk.”

 

“Yeah I can’t see, but I was asking because I don’t know your name regardless of if I’m sighted.”

 

Hunk laughed good heartedly at that. “You know what, yeah. I’m sorry, dude.”

 

“I’m Pidge, codename Katie,” Pidge then took Keith’s hand and tried to shake it, but Keith snatched it back in surprise. “Oh! Sorry…”

 

“It’s… okay…”

 

“Keith, we’re at your class now,” Shiro let Keith’s elbow go and Keith turned on his way.

 

“We should hang out sometime!” Hunk called after him.

 

Lance didn’t talk to Keith at the house anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long and this being so short lmao. vld's got me kinda fucked up, but eh at least i can do it right y'know. find me on tumblr (georgebenji) or twitter (@bigbosshoss) and shoot me a message if you wanna be friends <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad to 2x the update in one day, eh?

When you’re young everything is moving all the time. Nothing slows down, and nothing waits for you. As you get older and you inch towards death you start to realize that it’s better when everything is moving.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Over the course of about two months Keith and Shiro are actually pretty close now. While admittedly Keith has never actually enjoyed the company of anyone else, Shiro is the first real friend that he’s ever actually had. The two of them are sitting in their bunk beds, Allura was spending the night at Lotors.

 

Keith can tell that’s it not quite that late to be talking about existential things, but it is late enough for them to both be staring up at nothing.

 

“Keith?” Shiro starts, as if he’s not sure if Keith is awake or not.

 

“Shiro?” 

 

“Do you know that I have a prosthetic arm?” This kind of catches Keith out of the blue, but he’s not quite sure why. What else are you supposed to talk about at ten at night.

 

“Yeah. And a scar on your face, right?”

 

“Correct. Has anyone ever told you how I got them?”

 

“No.”

 

“Makes sense,” Shiro yawns, “I’ve only really told Adam and Matt.” 

 

“Matt?” Keith finds the name familiar but almost every other white guy is a Matt.

 

“Pidge’s brother.” Ah. “The scar and arm thing actually have to do with why I’m here, funny enough.” Shiro lets out a little laugh.

 

“What do you mean?” Keith is pretty sure he knows exactly what Shiro means.

 

“When I was younger, like really young, I got into a car accident and I came out, with one less arm and two less parents.” Shiro’s laughing and Keith feels floored for a few moments.

 

“Fuck Shiro…” Keith pauses for a while, “I wasn’t… born blind. Well I kind of was, but also not really.”

 

“Keith, you don’t have to share this with me just because I told you a little bit about myself.”

 

“No, it’s not that. I just haven’t ever actually talked about this before.” Keith takes a deep breath. “I have glaucoma, and was diagnosed with it in my second foster home because of my night blindness. And then after a few foster homes when I was about ten and my glaucoma had started getting really bad the parents decided that I should get corrective surgery for my glaucoma. No one ever really told me what happened but it didn’t solve the glaucoma and I ended up developing cataracts because of it.”

 

“That’s so fucked up. I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone.” Keith and Shiro each sniffle a few times and then a floorboard outside their door creaks and someone pads across the hall the hallway and into the bedroom across the hall.

 

“I think Lance just got home from his soccer game,” Keith announces, as the footsteps sounded like Lance’s.

 

“Maybe,” Shiro agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on longer chapters right now lmao, so hopefully next week i'll have 1k works (at least to give y'all)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on one hand i really am sorry that these have gotten significantly shorter, but i'm working off of my story board and honestly i feel like i'd rather put out 400 words a week than 1k every other month.

People can change. People can change. People can change. People can change. People can change.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The next morning is a saturday and Keith is eating some toast and jam with headphones on, which he’s never really done before (the headphones, not the toast with jam). Keith’s plans for the day include studying and… studying. 

 

There’s a tap on Keith’s shoulder so he slips off the headphones and says with a full mouth, “Shiro, did you need anything?”

 

“Um, actually…” Lance’s voice. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me.” Keith squints at Lance and there’s a pause. “You don’t have to! If you don’t want to that is…”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to hate me or something?”

 

“Why would I hate you?” Lance sounds genuinely hurt by that.

 

“I don’t know. You never talk to me other than asking for help with school stuff, which I  _ know _ you understand. Wait this isn’t about you overhearing me and Shiro last night, is it?” Keith feels his face heat up and suddenly death doesn’t seem so bad.

 

“No, no, not really. I just realized that I’ve kind of been a bit of a jerk to you, I guess. You don’t really know what’s going on with me-”

 

“No shit.”

 

“- and I want us to be friends again!”

 

Keith thinks about it for a moment before nodding. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Keith is standing in a cold, wet and windy soccer field wondering what life choices he’d made to be led here. 

 

“I play as a striker, but I don’t think it’d be very wise to have you as a goalie,” Lance shouts from the goal.

 

“What, don’t think the blind boy is good at handling balls?” Keith shouts back before kicking the ball with all the power he’s got. Lance makes a grunt and he lands on the ground. Keith assumes Lance lunged after the ball rather than he’d just kicked the ball at Lance.

 

“It’s not that- I just don’t want to give you a concussion.”

 

“Bleg, whatever,” Keith waves one hand in the air and waits for Lance to run the ball back to him.

 

“Here,” Lance drops the ball right at Keith’s feet.

 

“Thank you.” Keith takes another shot before Lance is back and there’s a sound of the ball bouncing off the goal post.

 

“Ke-eith!” Lance whines while Keith loses it laughing. As Lance makes his way back to Keith the sound of a few other people approaching the soccer field puts them both on edge. “I didn't think my team would be back for a while.”

 

“Your soccer team?”

 

“We had a game last night and practice doesn’t start for another few hours, I thought…”

 

“That I’d be gone by then?” Keith feels angry at Lance all over again.

 

“Well…”

 

Keith takes his cane out his shorts pockets and just goes back home. He doesn’t even ask Lance if he’s walking in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> hughughughguh thnak you for reading :)
> 
> so i only have 3 chapters done so far, there SHOULD be 13 in the end, my storyboard might change though so idk next update... shooting for before september... let's see how she goes
> 
> other chaps will be longer :)


End file.
